Warmness Of The Soul
by PoeticxTragedy
Summary: Never had a known blood could taste so sweet. I could feel it without ever tasting it. She was my love,the only one who trusted me after my betrayl. I'd die for her, I sometimes think I somewhat did. I couldn't be without her. DramioneOne Shot


The story is told in Draco's point of view

* * *

I still don't know why I did it. I took my humanity for her. I was on the evil side, heck, the winning side. But I took the bullet and threw myself in front of her. Something came over me. But everything was different after I saved her life. She became the only one to understand me. After I switched sides, she stood by me. As tempted as I was, I could never hurt her. Never touch her blood.

_Flashback_

_Green shots were flying all around me. Dead bodies fell before my feet. The war was raging on. It was insane. Witches, wizards, werewolves, and vampires. It was the dark forces versus the good side. Dumbledore's Army as they called it. I threw a few death curses at a few more people and saw her. Hermione back into a wall as one of the creature's came for her. His finger going along her neck. Her breath was coming heavy and tears slowly rolled down her face. I don't know what came over me. As the vampire opened his mouth exposing his teeth, I jumped. I never ran so fast in my life. I pushed her out the way and shouted "Take me". So he did, and I was turned_

_End Flashback_

I closed a book and looked up at the balcony of the library. She was hunched over a book and taking notes. Getting prepared for the next battle of the war. Hermione was the only one brave enough to take me into her home. Everyone else wouldn't trust me for two reasons. One. Hell, I was no a creature of the night wanting nothing better to do than take the blood pumping through their bodies. Two. I was one of the greatest fighters on the dark side. I wouldn't trust me either. But she did. Never once have I been tempted to take her blood. I couldn't. My soul would run cold if I did. I'd lose the only person who was caring for me.

At this point I had no one. After I turned on the dark side my father wanted nothing to do with me. He said no son of his would have disgraced the forces of evil with what I did. No one on the good side trusted me enough to take them in themselves. Hermione volunteered to though. She filled me in on everything their side was planning andI filled her in on all I knew. We helped each other, what can I say, it was nice.

As nights came I tended to stay away from her. I didn't want to risk harming her. I was afraid the temptation would be too much. I didn't want to hurt her in anyway. But one night she came down to my room. I remember the footsteps coming down the stone steps that lead down to the basement. I had looked at the door as it slowly opened up and her figure shadowed in the light. She smiled and laid down with me. We became closer after that night. We found every excuse to be together. Training, research, to test new spells and potions. We did anything, it didn't matter what. As long as we were together it was fine.

We tended to save each other's necks quite often. There was a warrant for my neck going on in Dumbledore's Army. Not literally, but there may have well been one. Let's count my near death experiences here. Harry tried staking me, that dumb Weasly tried drowning me in holy water. But each time Hermione lectured them down on how I wasn't the way I was. Thank God for her. If she hadn't been home each time those idiots tried to kill me I'd be a pile of dust on her oriental rug.

I also took a huge risk when I saved her life. I remember that night so clearly. I had been mixing up potions when I heard a blast. I ran upstairs to see my father with his wand aimed directly at Hermione. I had never seen him so angry. The rage in his eyes froze me in fear.

"Because of you I lost my son. The best fighter we had on our side we lost because of you, you filthy mudblood. _Avada Kevarva_"

Once again I ran to save her. I got in front of her just as the spell was about to hit her. I never felt so much pain in my life. As I fell I looked into her eyes. They were mixed with sadness and shock. I had turned my head to my father who looked like he could have died. Then everything had gone black.

I don't know what happened in between the time I wound up in the hospital and when I thought I died. I couldn't figure it out. They said that the spell couldn't kill my immortal soul. Lucky me. But it did do serious damage to me.Hermione had been the first face I saw when I opened my eyes. It was like waking up in Heaven, which I thought I had for a moment. I figured my father had finished her off. But Hermione always had a quick hand for her wand. She shouted the killing spell so fast before he could make a move on her. '_That's my girl'_ I thought when she had told me.

A few months had passed until I had strength gained back. Hermione was with my every step of the way on my road to recovery. Physical therapy was hell. The doctors needed to shut up. Shoot, trying to tell me the pain's not that bad. I'd like to see them drugged up on meds and trying to walk when it feels like a thousand knives in you and you just want to pass out. Every time I wanted to give up, there she was. Holding me hand and telling me I could do it. First time anyone in my life ever told me that.

During the day I was forced into that damn therapy. In my room with the blinds down so I wouldn't be hurt from the sun. At night I was left alone, everyone was scared to be near me. Like the time of day is going to affect how I acted. My god, I wasn't a damn werewolf. I wasn't going to turn all of a sudden. So, during my time alone I pushed myself into my own therapy. I continued to try walking. It was better doing it alone because I didn't have to feel weak in front of anyone when I fell.

A few weeks had passed again. One night Hermione was with me holding my hand as we talked. I had gotten out of bed and walked perfectly around the bed to the side where she was sitting. She looked amazed; I'll never forget that smile she had when she saw me. I had gotten on my knee and took her hand. I remember everything I had said to her

'_From that day I first saw you at Hogwarts I felt it. We were in the same boat heading up to the castle and all I could think was that you were beautiful. I know those years at Hogwarts I was a total and completejerk, but that was when I wasspinelessand couldn't stand up to my father. Hell, I never could. Not even when I was supposed to kill Dumbledore, I couldn't. I knew it was wrong and I wanted no part in it. And I didn't want to kill anyone ever, but I wasn't strong enough to tell him no. But after I took my life to save yours, I felt things were different. Those feelings I had from that first year and all seven years at school were still there. I had to save you. I had to because your life was more valuable than mine. Those same thoughts came when I jumped in front of my father's wand for you. You're life was more important than mines. You're destined to do great Hermione, I know it. And these past months I've realized, if I'm going to live, I want to do it with the only person whose life I value more than my own. I want to be with you forever'_

So, that's how I ended up here. The only time where witches, wizards, and muggles would ever be in the same room together for a good reason. To see two people joined together forever. I smiled at Hermione; she looked beautiful in her dress. She smiled back at me and I uttered to little words that meant so much

"I do"

* * *

There we go, the end. It all leads up to Draco and Hermione getting married. And I might get flooded with Dramione haters telling me to dream on because they'll never be together. Oh well, I'm damn proud to be in denial. This is the best ship ever. The two give up so much to be together and it's beautiful. And yes, I also realize Draco would still be killed from the killing curse, but I couldn't have him die so I changed it a bit. Sue me. And also, when I said Hermione laid down with him, I do not mean they shacked up. She just laid down next to him on his bed. 


End file.
